


A Mild Inconvenience

by reiirae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot, injured gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/pseuds/reiirae
Summary: “You’re so unrealistically stupid, it’s beyond me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VigilPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilPanda/gifts).



Ryan wouldn’t say fear was something he felt very often. He was a mercenary, for God’s sake – fearlessness is one of the most necessary traits in that job, and he’d learnt that quickly. Rarely did anything bother Ryan enough to make him anxious, or even mildly worried. He just simply got on with it.

Despite that, however, there were a few things that admittedly, scared even Los Santos’ most notorious mercenary. And one of those few things was the possibility of his loved ones dying and being able to do absolutely nothing about it.

“You’re so unrealistically stupid, it’s beyond me.”

“Ryan, please, it _really_ wasn’t my fault this time!”

“Gavin, nobody else is stupid enough to try crazy shit like this. You’re one person against _twelve_. When has that ever sounded like a good idea in anybody’s mind?”

“Well, I…when you put it like that it sounds dumb.”

“Maybe because it _is_ dumb.” Ryan retorted, shaking his head at the smaller blond in his arms. The lad’s clothes were saturated with crimson blood and darker mud strains from the recent rain, the lenses of his ridiculous golden sunglasses shattered and cracked from the impact when he hit the ground. Despite his beaten appearance, however, the man still kept a lopsided smile fixed firmly on his face as he curled closer to Ryan’s chest. Ryan had to give it to him – even injured, the boy kept his act together. 

“You didn’t call Michael dumb that time he tried to single-handedly rob a bank.”

“Yes, because Michael took enough ammo and enough weaponry and actually thought of a plan instead of charging in on a gang with no information whatsoever armed with nothing but a knife and a pistol. You took no spare ammo, Gavin! That’s one of the worst moves you could possibly have made!”

“I didn’t need extra ammo! I took more than enough to bloody last!”

“Clearly you didn’t, because otherwise I wouldn’t have to come and fetch your ass.”

“Running out of ammo doesn’t equal you having to come and find me.” the blond huffed, turning his face in playful annoyance. 

“It does, however, make it a lot harder to do your job. You worry me enough when I’m there. I don’t like you going out like this. You could die, Gav – pretty damn easily, considering how little you seem to think when me or Geoff or Michael aren’t there to tell you what to do – and I don’t wanna lose you. Fuck, Gav, I _can’t_ lose you.” Ryan muttered, looking down again at the lad. Gavin turned back to look up, his bright green eyes locking with Ryan’s own icy blue ones. 

“Ryan…I don’t mean to scare you. It just…happens. I’m not as fragile as I look, though. I bleed a lot but I’m not gonna die. I’m just injured. It’s nothing major…”

“It might be this time. But what if one day I have to come and find you, and I get there too late? What if you’re dead? Gav, I can’t even face that reality, I can’t-“

“It’s not gonna bloody happen, Rye! I’m not that stupid!”

“You can be. I don’t want to stop you doing your own thing, but it terrifies me when you do stupid shit like this. At least think before you do things.”

“I _do_ think! It just doesn’t go to plan sometimes!”

“Exactly what plan did you have in this situation?”

“Well, I, uh…I’d go and…watch, and…see what I could gather from that, and then…uh, attack?” the blond offered, wincing slightly at how lame is excuse sounded, even to himself. He studied Ryan’s face for a moment before shaking his head and continuing. “Listen, maybe I didn’t have the best plan there,” he began, a small smile breaking out across his face. “But I’m not stupid. I can look after myself. I know I told you to come get me but I probably would have made it back just fine on my own. Just would’ve taken ages. I’m not totally irresponsible.”

Gavin hated to see Ryan this way. The man was usually exceptionally calm, and it bothered Gavin to see his boyfriend so on edge. If it weren’t for Ryan’s cool attitude, Gavin knew he’d be less easygoing and calm himself – he'd realised long ago that the gent was a definite positive influence on the highly strung lad. It was rare to see Ryan so worried about something Gavin would've brushed off as a minor incident – had this been Geoff or Michael, they’d probably have checked he wasn’t seriously injured and laughed it off. But this was different – this was Ryan, and his relationship with Ryan was different to the ones he shared with Geoff and Michael. He knew that well. 

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, Ryan. Please don’t worry so much…”

“I worry about you because I love you. Nothing scares me more than losing you, Gavin, because as much as I love the crew I love you ten times as much as any of them.”

“I…I know. But don’t get so upset…I don’t like seeing you this way.”

“Maybe if you stopped doing stupid things like this I wouldn’t have to worry so much. If I go prematurely grey, we're all gonna know why.”

“I could say I’ll stop doing dumb things but it’s pointless, because I know I’ll do something like this again in the future no matter how hard I try. I just can’t sit about all day. Being a hacker, you might think I find staying still and thinking for a long time easy. It’s bloody hard, doing nothing but staring at computer screens and making notes until my eyes go funny and I can’t feel my hand. I’m surprised I don’t need real glasses at this point. I need something to stop me from going crazy, and it’s fun, Rye! Even if I do usually end up with Caleb for a week after on strong pain medication because I got shot. Probably more than once. It's just a mild inconvenience. But I don’t wanna worry you so much when I’m out doing dumb things.” the lad offered his boyfriend a small, watery smile before tilting his head to one side. “I’ll tell you before I rush off again, yeah? Geoff always tells me you panic when you can’t find me.”

“That I do.”

“Then I’ll try, okay? That'll put your mind at rest a little, surely.”

“Fine. You better try. I’ll be even more upset next time I find out you tried to take out an entire gang by yourself.”

“Damn, guess that’s my weekend plans ruined.”

“Gavin…”


End file.
